At present, a mobile display apparatus such as a notebook computer needs a Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) to drive a display panel for data display. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a control circuit board in a display apparatus is typically connected to a display panel through a Flexible Printed Circuit board (FPC), and a Timer Controller (TCON) provided on the control circuit board is typically used to transmit differential data signals to a Source Integrated Circuit (IC) provided on the display panel through a pair of differential data transmission lines. The differential data transmission lines on the FPC are susceptible to interference from external signals, and thus signal interference issues may occur in certain environments for specific tests and applications. For example, when an external mobile phone employing GSM signals approaches a notebook computer, signal interference may occur in normal data transmission for the notebook computer display, resulting in an abnormal display.